A Trickster's Fate
by Zuskato Zyus
Summary: Let's read a legend, a legend about a Trickster who saved the world...
1. Trickster's Stats

**Class** : Trickster

 **Alternative Classes** : Saber, Assassin, Ruler, Caster, Berserker,

 **True Name** : Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya

 **Also Known As** : Joker, Inmate, Trickster, Wildcard, The Phantom, He Who Will Save Humanity's Souls.

 **Neutral Enemy** : ?, ?

 **Alignment** : Trickster Good

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength** : C+ (C+/A++)

 **Agility** : B+ (B+/S+)

 **Endurance** : A (A+/EX)

 **Mana** : ?

 **Luck** : B+ (B+/A++)

 **Noble Phantasm** : EX

(Note That Stats May Vary Depending On The Persona Equipped)

(Also an S rank is superior to an A++ rank, but still below an EX rank)

 **Class Skills:**

The Trickster class is a wildcard in all of the class, they hold great _Charisma_ in order to lead and inspire they also have great _Luck_. The Trickster class also specialize in the skill _Independent Action_ , due to being a Trickster class they have no true master even the Holy Grail, can not control nor employ them, but it is possible to be a Trickster's master if they deem you worthy.

 **Personal Skills:**

Charisma (B-): Trickster was able to inspire everyone he met. His charm, intelligence, and strength, due to having enough _Charisma_ Trickster is able to lead an army if he wishes so.

Presence Concealment (A+/EX): Due to the Trickster's experience he is able to conceal his presence making him undetectable, equipping **_Ongyo-Ki_** wil further make Trickster completely undetectable.

Riding Skill (B): Trickster has been shown to ride a Van with no problem

Third Eye (A++): A skill Trickster has acquired, an ability that enables the Trickster to see important places and servants even if they are in spirit form, in addition to this it will also enable Trickster to compare the enemy servant's power against his own.

Independent Action (A+/EX): Can remain in this world without a mana source from his master but requires assistance when utilizing Noble Phantasms, not even command seals can stop him.

Expert of Many Specializations (C+): In the short span of a year Trickster has achieved multiple expertise in anything that he did. From knife fighting to academia, given the time, the Trickster will be able to master anything.

Unyielding Will (EX): Possesses resistance against physical and mental damage

Bond of History (A+): Through his personas, and his connection to the Sea of Souls. Trickster Is able to recognize and identify any resident of the Throne of heroes in seconds. Though they might not know or even remember him.

Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig (EX): Renders protection to those who have reached "The truth of the world" or "The answer of humanity" that marks the servant as the "Savior of the world". Reduces damage from physical, and conceptual and interdimensional attacks by a value equivalent to Akira's/Ren's HP. It also negates any and all mental interference. Akira/Ren became a savior after saving both humanity and the world from the tyrannical rule of Yaldaboath, thus making him a savior of the world and humanity simultaneously.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 _Paradise Lost: Defying Fate_

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-army

A uniquely made weapon, it is both to long to be a knife yet it is to short to be called a proper short sword, made from Akira's/Ren's ultimate persona: Satanael, it is truly a weapon worthy of being held by Akira/Ren, in addition to this it also has the ability to resist dark-type magic.

 _Tyrant Pistol: God of A Thousand Demons_

Rank: S+

Type: Anti-army

A uniquely made pistol, it is both ugly and beautiful at the same time, made from the first fallen angel: Lucifer, it is Akira's/Ren's main method of range attacks(excluding persona spells).

 _The Mask of Oneself: Persona Summoning_

Rank: A+/EX

Type: Anti-Self

The Heaven's Feel. The third true magic that allows the manifestation of one's soul and Akira's/Ren's primary power. Akira/Ren is able to summon fragments of his very soul in the forms of phantasmal beast, gods, demons, and heroic spirit. [Note: if a divine being is equip, Akira is able to use _Megidolaon: The Might of the Gods._ ]

 _Megidolaon: The Might of the Gods_

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Fortress

This ability is only available to Akira/Ren if he has a Divine being equipped as a persona. This power does true damage to an enemy bypassing nearly all defense as it cannot be classified as an element or an attack, but a force of nature. Only those with Divinity can lessen the severity of the attack.

 _Metaverse: Desires of The Masses_

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Humanity/Life

A Noble Phantasm that is similar to bounded fields and Reality Marbles. But unlike bounded fields and Reality Marbles, the Metaverse is a world made of the masses' desires, acquired by killing the evil God Yaldaboath. The Trickster has the ability to teleport him and anyone who was within the range of the skill, here the Trickster gets a massive boost to his skills and stats by 1 point to even the playing field.

 _Sinful Shel_ _l: The Seven Deadly Sin._

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-World, Anti-Fortress

Using the power of all seven deadly sins, making it so having enough power to kill even a God, Akira/Ren needs to equip his ultimate persona: Satanael, in order for Akira/Ren to use _Sinful Shell._ if he does it will drain him of his mana, not a lot but it will render him unable to fight, unless Akira/Ren takes a rest in the next 24HRS his stats will downgrade by 2 points.


	2. Chapter 1

_Legends._

They never die, as long as people remember what the legends are they will never truly die, they come in all shapes and sizes some well-known while others not so much, legends about heroes, villains, gods, all of them were legends one way or another.

From heroes such as King Arthur to villains such as Morgan Le Fay. To chieftains like Lapu-Lapu or noblemen like Minamoto-No-Yoshitsune they were legends to their respective people. No matter how small or how big the legend is as long as people remember it, it'll be recorded in the history books.

And so let us talk about a legend, a legend about a boy living in an unjust game, a boy who defyed all odds, a boy turned Trickster who saved the world. He was just like any other normal boy, that was till a so-called god decided to play with his life. and so did a game of rehabilitation started, the god posed as a master of the velvet room. a room which crosses both dream and reality, mind and matter.

So our boy's life was set in motion, one evening he saw a woman getting harassed by a drunk man, being the respectable citizen he is. He helped the woman by getting the man off her, only to figure out the man was a corrupted powerful politician who sued the boy of assaulting him, the boy thought the woman would help clear his name, yet she didn't she told the police the man who harassed her didn't do anything and it was him who did.

Thus he was punished with being on probation for a year. the boy was mildly traumatized by the events, so he tried to make himself look harmless by wearing fake glasses, he was moved from his hometown to the big city of Tokyo where he will attend at Shujin Academy, he would live with a man named Sojiro Sakura who owned a coffee shop named LeBlanc.

When one night he was dreaming about a prison room with two children as his wardens and a long nosed man with bloodshot eyes, saying he was on the path of ruin and so he must be rehabilitated, the boy asked why but he didn't get answer instead he woke up, leaving him with more questions he opened his phone and saw a strange eye symbol, the boy didn't know what it was and so he deleted it.

On his first day of school luck wasn't on his side as it was raining, so he hid himself found a place to hide from the rain taking his phone out he saw the same eye icon again, he then encountered a young girl about his age who took shelter from the rain, she was then picked up by a middle-aged man who drove her to school. the boy than met a blonde haired boy name Ryuji Sakamoto, who cursed the man and called him a pervy teacher.

The boy and Ryuji had a conversion with each other, and went on to walk together to school, however unbeknownst to the two teens when they took a shortcut through an alleyway the world around them shifted, making the school turn into a huge castle both Ryuji and the boy were confused by the events that unfold but they shrugged it off and went inside the castle.

When inside they saw a large painting of the same man from earlier, Ryuji was disgusted by the artwork, before they could go any further into the castle, they were confronted by a man in some sort of knightly armour, at first Ryuji thought it was just a costume but due to the blonde haired delinquent's obviousness to the situation they were taken and thrown into a dungeon cell, there they were confronted by the same man named Kamoshida or at least a version of him.

Kamoshida wore a crown on his head and a robe underneath was nothing but a pink underwear, the self-proclaimed king of the school/castle he said, the man had his 'guards' beat up both Ryuji and the boy, our protagonist was held against the wall watching Ryuji just beat up merciless, he heard a voice in his mind telling him that he was stuck in an unjust game and if the he heard the voice calling out to him there may be a possibly he might overcome the game.

then a second voice ringed through his head telling if the decision he made back then was a mistake and that letting Ryuji die in-front of him, the boy told the voice no he didn't make a mistake and he won't let the blonde die, the voice told him that it heard his resolve a made a vow with our protagonist, thus the boy began to violently shake and scream when it stopped the boy order Kamoshida to stop, the man didn't take the order kindly and said that if he had a death wish, one of the 'guards' smashed our protagonist's face making his glasses falls of due to the impact.

Being held with two spear against the wall, a sword about to slice him in half Ryuji thought he was gonna witness an execution till a gist of wind erupted pushing back the 'guard' about cleave him in half, then a black and white mask appeared on the boy's face gripping the mask then ripping it off as a bloody anchor, our protagonist had golden eyes accompanied with a sinister smirk then blue flames formed around him covering his body.

Then the student uniform was replaced with an outfit that consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves.

The most eye catching thing was a large humanoid figure surrounded by chains, it had a black torso with a white cravat on its neck, it's arms covered in long, sleeves of a red vest that reached its clawed hands. Legs were covered with leggings, but the waist was not hidden by anything. Boots were worn on the feet, but blades posed at long heels for the footwear, our protagonist threw the chains making the humanoid being to spreads it's wings creating a large gust of wind pushing the 'guards' away some hitting their heads.

Two large black feathered wings on it's back like a majestic angel that had fallen from darkness, a tall top hat on it's head, the face and head completely covered in a black mask with red eyes, and a sinister smile which seems to be permanent, and to horns curling in front to finish the look. It announced itself as Arsene, The Pillager Of Twilight.

Soon Kamoshida ordered his men to engage our protagonist, Arsene guided the boy on how to fight telling him to use his anger and turn it into power, and thus the story of Ren Amamiya, aka Akira Kurusu, begun the story of a Wildcard, Prisoner, Joker and Trickster that went against a God and it's game.

Ren and his friends, Anne Takamaki, a half American outcast, Ryuji Sakamoto, a blonde kid-teen who had been falsely punished, Yusuke Kitagawa, a boy who saw the world as a piece of art, Makoto Nijima, a student council president who had feared being seen as useless, Futaba Sakura, an incredibly intelligent social outcast with a knack for computers, Haru Okumura, a girl who had the pressure of her father bearing down on her shoulders and of course, Morgana, the cat who definitely wasn't a cat despite the appearance he took in this world, took up the mantle of Phantom Thieves.

Each and everyone of them was special in their own way, all of them had their ups and downs their own problems and yet Ren helped them overcome those problems and they came out a stronger and wiser person then before, when the God confronted them and was winning however it's arrogance was it's downfall as the people cheered for the Phantom Thieves giving them the boost needed as Ren summoned Arsene grabbling the chains then breaking them as Arsene exploded.

Then a being appeared who seemed to tower over the God who was a size of a skyscraper, Morgana noted that it was a persona with immense power, Ren pulled out his pistol as the persona raised it's gun to aim directly at the God's head, Ren pulled the trigger shooting a bullet made if sin effectively killing the God and dispelling the whole mess.

Thus the story of Ren Amamiya was an unusual one, but then again a hero's story is never truly normal, he had friends, bonds, family and he did so much in a span of a year, his probation was abolished he went back to his hometown a free man, granted there'll be people who would make rumors about him but that won't get to him, he was friends and family to help him.

we see Ren getting ready for bed as he close his eyes then a flash of light appeared.

 **/Trickster\**

Ritsuka Fujimaru was the only master left in Chaldea and the last line of defense between humanity and destruction, she was a master to many servants, right now she was trying to summon another servant.

When the light dimmed down she saw a figure, a male he had a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves, a black and white mask his hair was wavy and untamed, he stood in a relaxed manner his hands in pockets.

He opened his gray-black eyes, looking into Ritsuka's amber eyes, his very charismatic voice enough to woo any women.

"I ask of you.." He paused. "Are you my master?" 'This something I did not expect.'

There was a moment of silence that took over and Ren was waiting for Ritsuka's answer.

She blushed, his charismatic voice was so smoothing it made her reboot her mind to process that she was this man's master, however she couldn't process the words and said.

"Eh..."


End file.
